My Dark Romance
by AnnieK1994
Summary: Jessie Woods lives in Santa Carla with her mum and younger brother in 2014. The Lost Boy supposedly died years ago. When one night a chance event sets off a serious of events neither Jessie and her brother ever expected. And sends Jessie on a romance ride of a lifetime with four hot tough bikers.
1. Chapter 1

"Right guys I'm out" I said grabbing my bag and preparing to leave the YTC house.

"Alright see you later J" Mark replied as the others were too busy wrestling and looking at new ideas for our production next year. I then left the house and headed to the Santa Carla Adventure Centre to collect my little brother Luke who was rock climbing there. That's right I live in the murder capital of the world. Recently in the last 20 years it has become safer as the disappearances have stopped since the 1980's seemingly the people who did them had been supposedly murdered themselves. People now felt safe to let their teens out on their own.

For those of you who have never met me my name is Jessie, Jessie Woods . I live with both my mum Leslie and my 13 year old brother Luke in a nice small house on the outskirts of Santa Carla. Our dad was asshole who abandoned my sweet, loving mother after my little brother was born who now because of him, she is often forced to work long hours in order to keep a roof over our heads and put food over the table. Meaning that I was often left to take care of my little brother. People might think that we might fight alot and refuse to talk to eachother but it was quite the opposite as we are very close and do a lot together.

Luke looks a lot like our father Tristan. They both have short black hair. Luke is 5'4 and growing. He is a bubbly, outgoing child with big dreams ahead of him. He loves outdoor sports like football and rock climbing.

I meanwhile look a lot like my mum Leslie. With her sparkling green eyes and long straight hair which descended down my back. I am 5'7 and I like to think of myself as outgoing, funny and a fun loving type of person who one day will accomplish all her dreams. I like drama and dance. I am in the West California Youth Theatre. Which I have been since I was fourteen. Hopefully next year my brother will follow. I also like my brother love extreme sports such as rock climbing.

The West California Youth Theatre was based in Santa Carla in a country mansion on the outskirts of Santa Carla which looked to be in a mad state to the outside world but to us it was like a family. We were like a family and had been through everything together like parent's marriages and divorces. The house amazingly was still standing. I loved it there. We put on five major theatre productions a year and take part in many arts festivals.

I then returned my thoughts to earth we I arrived at the Santa Carla Adventure Centre. The centre does a range of activities from water sports to archery to an outdoor tree climbing course. I had recently got my teaching cert so I planned to teach there in the summer. As I entered I could see my brother removing his harness and putting away equipment.

"Hey bud" I said coming to stop beside him

"Hey" he replied placing the last of the equipment in the locker, closing it

"Ready to go?"

"Yep" he said grabbing his jacket and bag, placing it over his shoulder. We then headed for home.

My family and I lived in a small two bed roomed bungalow on the outskirts of Santa Carla. It may have been really small but we didn't have a lot of money however to us it was home. It had two bedrooms, a living room, kitchen and bathroom. Luke and I shared one room while my mum had the other bedroom as she deserved her space. Our house may be small but it always felt bigger as there was either movies being watched as a family or 80's music blaring from our CD player in the living room. The only bad part was that we lived in an area very isolated with the nearest house at least a mile away. We were surrounded by country fields and there was only one country road in and back out. It was pretty rural but we were thankful to have a roof over our heads.

As the pair of us were walking home darkness and snow had already taken hold as it was deep into winter a few weeks before Christmas. I removed my flashlight from my bag so we could see where we were going. Thankfully we had a lot of layers on us to keep us warm. As we came to the road leading to our little house I was surprised to see police cars and an orange illuminated sign saying ROAD CLOSED. I was very confused and approached an officer.

"Officer why is the road closed?"

"We can't allow anyone by car or footwork down this road as it is covered in black ice and very dangerous"

"You don't understand that road is the only way to our house" I explained hoping he'd let us through.

"I'm afraid you will have to stay somewhere else as I can't let you down this road"

"But..." Luke said before I grabbed him.

"I know another way" I whispered to him. We then headed back to go a different way.

It was true there was one other way and that was to cross through a cemetery near our house and come out the other side. I didn't want to go through it but had no choice as we had to get home. We then headed for the cemetery.


	2. Chapter 2

When we arrived at the cemetery it was eerily quiet all you could hear was an owl in a far tree. The gates were large and black with an arch overhead reading Santa Carla Cemetery in gold letters . As we entered a cold bitter wind ate at our skin. In the late night sky a deep full moon hung above. Making it even more frightening. As we travelled further into the cemetery a chill ran up my spine as we passed the greyish coloured gravestones with ivy taking over them just as the earth had swallowed the dead underneath. As I looked forward I could see more of these stones dotted the landscape. Ghostly semimetals accompied some of these grave no doubt to watch over the dead as they rested in their eternal slumber. However the night was about to get worse. As suddenly hail stones started to pound on top of us making us dash for cover. We ended underneath the arch way of one large mausoleum. I could tell that we would be here for a while so I lend against the cold hard stone to take the weight off my legs. It was then that the atmosphere became tighter when I heard Luke gasp beside me. I swiftly turned to him to see what was wrong. He looked back at me with a spooked look.

"Luke what's wrong?" He looked me, the crypt and back at me again.

"This is the vampire crypt" he whispered. My eyebrows rose as I couldn't believe he believed in that local urban legend.

The legend stated the origin of Santa Carla nickname Murder Capital of the World. The legend stated that back in the 1980's a local biker gang murdered a lot of the locals by convincing them onto their bikes and disappearing off into the night. The rumour said that they were all good looking young men. It also stated the crazy idea that these young men where in fact vampires who drained their victims and then disposed of them. Many of which have never been found. It stated that in the end these men were killed by two sets of brothers the Emerson's and Frog who have long since left the area long ago and moved on with their own lives. But before they left they placed the remains inside a the mausoleum now called the vampire crypt and hid the key somewhere in the cemetery so no one would ever enter. To be honest I thought this was a whole lot of rubbish. The men may have murdered a lot of people but to be vampires was a load of crap used to scare children to go to bed at night.

It was true that the crypt was the perfect place to place a legend on its shoulders as it was at the placed at the far back of the cemetery alone. With trees overhead and the moon shining it's glow onto it. It was a structure of gothic design. With pointed arches and V shaped symbol over the door. supposedly symbolising the vampires that were now said to be resting there . It was made of hard grey stone with a black entrance door. One thing besides the legend that shadowed over this particular crypt in the cemetery was the fact that there was no identification laid anywhere on the outside of this mausoleum such as names or even names meaning that no one had any idea who came to rest there. Further heightening the rumour.

"Luke really you believe in that crap?" I laughed

"No"

"O yeah prove it" I teased

"Okay" he argued and then began searching in the bushes as if looking for something.

"Luke what are you looking for?" I asked

"The key to the crypt it's supposed to be buried around here somewhere". After a moment he looked up with a smile on his face. He then ran back underneath the arch having been soaked by the hailstones. He then looked up at me and held up. The key was grey and rusty with a single red ruby in its centre and swirls around it. Luke to my dismay placed the key in the lock and turned it. The door made an eerie creaking sound and opened. He then stepped in much to my dismay.

"Luke get out" I hissed as he had no right to enter the crypt and disturb the dead that had come to rest there.

"Why" "Is my big sister scared?"

"No"

"Well then come on"

"Luke this is wrong let the dead rest in peace"

"We won't disturb them we're just going to look around and leave" he fired back "It's not like we're grave robbers". He then walked on leaving me no choice but to follow him and attempt to get him to leave.

I then entered a long cata comb like hallway with Celtic designs littering it's walls. Some of which were quite good. It was pitch black so I was forced to use the light of my phone to guide me. As I came to the end of that particular hallway I could see that the structure was made of fine limestone. We then got to a set of stairs that lead down deep into the ground. Luke bounded down the stairs, eager to explore further while I stood there.

"Sis get down here!" Luke suddenly yelled. I slowly walked down. I could see that the hallway had torches all along. Something told me in the back of my mind that something was not right. It was further heightened when I witnessed my brother running past the torches and they seemed to light with no warning as if they had been waiting for someone to trespass. The hall was in a catacomb shape but that is not what shocked me as instead of seeing the pretty unique Celtic design like shown upstairs. There was a far more frightening sight that lay before me. You could see none of the white limestone walls all there was skulls placed on top of eachother as some kind of decoration. There were piled as high as the ceiling all looking back as us. At first I didn't know if they were real until I noticed three mummified looking monks in the room also backed against the walls. Two were looking to be guarding a door that lead no doubt to the burial chamber while one was positioned against a far wall. It then dawned on me that the skulls were real which freaked me out. I then looked up to see an even more freaky sight as creating arches on the ceiling were dozens of more skulls. I immediately wanted to turn back as I was getting more freaked out by the minute. Until I suddenly realised that my brother was nowhere in sight.

"Shit" I thought "Where the fuck has he gone now?".

"Luke" I called out nervously in case something came from the shadows and attacked me.

""Through here Sis" he screamed back making me realise he had actually gone through the set of double doors which two of the mummies were guarding.

"Luke come back here" I shouted as I wanted to bloody leave this place and never return.

"No hey Sis come look I finally found were the burial chamber". I growled as I knew this time I was going to have to go in there, past the creepy dead people and drag him out if we were ever going to leave this place. I braced myself for Luke putting up a fight. I breathed and walked into the chamber. As I entered the old brown doors I could see yet more stairs.

"How deep does this bloody creepy place go?" I thought making my way cautiously down the steps. I finally located my brother standing over one of the coffins. As I looked around the room I could see that they were lite by three large black cauldrons placed in the centre of the room. There were also small torches on the wall. There four different coloured caskets placed in the room all in different corners and laid on steps. They were also placed under pointed gothic arches. The wall had the shapes of bricks designed into it which made me feel better then looking at a whole lot of skulls and mummified bodies like earlier. Green and gold curtains I noticed where in the middle of the arches, above the coffins like a window. Finally the floor was both a grey and pink limestone tiles. Whoever was buried here must have been rich. As it would have cost a fortune to be buried in a structure this size.

I then took a look at the coffins. The first one was a deep red colour with solver handles which was the nearest to me. I walked by intending to grab my brother but stopped when I noticed a silver nameplate on top. I walked over to take a look and found the name of the occupant The nameplate read the name **David **in fine writing. It did not give the date of birth or death nor have a symbol of a cross drawn into it. I then walked over to the second coffin which was blue with a silver nameplate and handles. This one like the first just bared the name of the dead person without any other information. This plate read the name **Dwayne****. **The third coffin was again like the others. It was white with gold handles and a gold nameplate this time. This plate read the name **Marko**. The final coffin was a gold and black casket with gold handles and nameplate. The name plate read the name **Paul** . Luke then came and stood beside me.

"I guess now we know their names"

"I guess so" I replied

"How about we take a peek and see if there is anything still remaining of them" Luke said. My anger flared as he had already disrespected the dead enough by just being here now he wanted to disrespect them more by in a way disturbing them from eternal rest. This was something I could not allow.

"Absolutely not!" "Luke we have disturbed them enough by just being here but to open the coffin and disturb them from their eternal rest is unacceptable" I hissed making sure he got the message. As I should have known Luke refused to listen and bounded over to the deep red coffin in the far corner out of my reach and opened the coffin. I expected him to come back terrified at seeing a dead person but he looked shocked.

"Jessie how long did the legend say these people were buried here?" he asked making me confused.

"About 23 years why?"

"Because this dude looks like he only died yesterday". That aroused my curiosity as this guy should at least be a skeleton if not ashes by now. I didn't believe him until I walked over to the casket and looked inside.

Laying inside the coffin looking like he was asleep as the body of a very good looking man. He had deathly pale skin and a mullet of short peroxide blonde hair. Which seemed to match the stubble around his jaw. He was unimaginable beautiful with fine facial featured that looked like he had been carved out of a sculpture. If he was alive and walking I know for a fact I would have fallen weak to my knees for him. As well as the fact that he looked only to have been laid to rest yesterday he also was nowhere near dressed for the occasion as he was wearing a long black trench coat with a tight T-shirt that showed off his pectoral muscles underneath. followed by a pair of black jeans and belt before finally a pair of heavy black biker boots. Confirming that he was a biker and may have been one of the murders from the legend. He also had a pair of black biker gloves on both hands. I never thought I would be attracted to a dead person but here I was as he was hot as hell. I could tell that if standing he would be at least 6'1 in height. Taller than me. This made me want to look at the other men's remains as him looking like this was very odd. So against my morals I walked over to the deep blue casket and silently pushed it open.

It revealed yet another thing I did not expect. As peacefully resting in this casket lay like David another very fresh looking corpse that looked to have been laid to rest in the last few days. This man was about the same height as David. He was different as he was native American although still deathly pale. He had long black straight hair that had descended down his back when he was living and most likely had chocolate brown eyes. He was also like David very sexy and someone I wish I could have met when he was alive. He was dressed in a black leather jacket with the right side completely covered in a leopard print in a striking position. He had a bunch of tribal charms around his neck and wrist and seemed not to be wearing biker gloves. I blushed when I noticed he had no shirt on and very clear abs. Like David this guy was ripped. He wore tight black pants and finally black biker boots. I looked at the nameplate and found out his name was Dwayne.

I then walked over to the white coffin not knowing what I might encounter and carefully opened it. Just like the other two this guy was a looker even dead. He was smaller at 5'10 but still hot. He had again like the others pale skin like chalk and biker gear. He also had what appeared to be short curly, blonde hair at the front but you could clearly see it was tied up at the back. He was dressed in the most awesome biker jacket I had ever witnessed. It was a denim jacket with a load and I mean load of biker patches all on top. It was something made for a movie and I loved it. He also wore knuckle black biker gloves along with brown biker boots covered with chaps before his outfit was completed by denim jeans. I once again couldn't believe myself when I found myself falling for the dead. I was pulled from gawking at Marko by Luke saying.

"Hey Sis come here this dude looks like a rockstar". I walked over not surprised to see yet another beautiful man. Luke had it wrong this man did not look like a rockstar. He looked like a rockgod as he was gorgeous. Luke did get one thing right after all he did look like Twisted Sister with wild crazy, long blonde hair that like Dwayne went down his back. He was the tallest at 6'3 and wore biker gear. He like Dwayne didn't wear gloves. His outfit consisted of a black tuxedo jacket with tails as well as gold chains running down its front. Followed by a silver mash shirt underneath which like the other boys showed off his abs. His outfit was followed by very tight white jeans and biker boots. He had a eye ring on one hand and a bunch of bracelets on one arm. From his outfit alone I gathered he was a party boy when living. I then noticed that he had a deep wound to his chest with dried blood clotted around making me realise that this was no doubt the fatal wound. It was like he had been impaled. I then walked back over to the other boys and found they had the same wound meaning that they were killed in the exact same way. I hadn't noticed that Luke had again moved to another side of the room until he said.

"Sis come and look at this". I left Paul and walked over to see my brother leaning over a old damaged box.

"What did you find now?" I asked

"This". Luke then pulled a beautiful bejewelled bottle containing red liquid and handed it to me while he continued searching through the box. As I looked more closer and the bottle I noticed like the key it was embedded with various jewels such as sapphire and emeralds.

"Woah look at this!" Luke said holding up a crumpled piece that looked as old as the crypt. It had dust all over it.

"Open it" Luke pressed. I carefully opened it and was alarmed at what it read.

**Dear Trespasser **

**That's right that is what you are for being here in the first place. Listen and listen carefully this is a crisp clean warning like clean windows on a sunny day. Do Not and I repeat DO NOT pour any of the liquid you have found in the bottle that accompied this letter into the mouths of the corpuses that have come to rest here. For God's sakes leave this place that by the way you shouldn't have been in the first place and never return nor share any indication that you ever entered. If you disobey us you will release pure evil back into the land of the living and will be on your own to defend against it. Which you will no doubt lose by the way. **

**Signed Anonymous **

**P.S Remember you have been clearly bloody warned now for Christ sake's get the bloody hell out of here**

When I finished reading the letter I was stunned as what the heck was the person talking about. Surely you couldn't bring people back from the dead. I hadn't noticed that my brat of a brother had taken the bottle and dashed around pouring it into their mouths before closing over the coffins.

"Luke what have you done" I whispered in case he actually had released evil and we were all now doomed because of my stupid brother.

"Gave the dead a nice drink as they must be thirsty laying there all day and night" he laughed not believing the note. I however was not so sure as what happens if it was true and we had in fact awoken evil from its sleep. What were we supposed to do then? I then realised I couldn't hear any more rain so I grabbed my brother before he could object and head tailed it out of there. Leaving the place the way we found it. Once we emerged we ran home as it was still freezing. as we got to the back door. I once again grabbed him before we went inside.

"Remember not a word to mum as she'll kill us both for this" I hissed knowing my mother would not be happy that we had disturbed the dead. He nodded and we entered. As I lay awake in bed that night I couldn't help but think about those men as they were gorgeous. I ended off drifting off just thinking about them.


	3. Chapter 3

As the weeks progressed everything seemed to return to normal however I couldn't help but want to go back to the crypt as if something or someone was drawing me there. Not a word had been said to mum as she would put us in our early graves and the note must have been bogus as nothing strange had happened around town. The YTC and I were currently working on the musical Rock Of Ages which kept me busy.

Then one evening when I arrived home late due to rehearsals I noticed Luke was nowhere to be found.

"Mum where's Luke?" I asked taking off my jacket as he didn't have a reason to be out this late as his football practice wasn't until tomorrow.

"He went out earlier and the last I saw of him" "He was walking through the cemetery, must be a short cut into town" she replied making my hair on the back of my neck stand up as I had no doubt that he wasn't intending to anywhere near town but back to the mausoleum that we had entered on that cold winter night.

"Right mum I'm going to go look for him" I said grabbing my phone, jacket and a flashlight as it was dark outside.

"Okay honey just be back for dinner"

"I will" I growled lowly knowing I was going to kill my brother when I found him. I headed out into the cold night and to the cemetery intending to bring my brother back.

Luke's POV

I decided to go back to the mausoleum as there was something that drew me there. As I was making my way over the grey wall and through the cemetery I knew that my sister was going to kill me if she found out. as well as the fact that if my mum knew. She'd kill me two times over. I vaguely wondered if in fact these guys were the vampires from the local legend and had I just reawakened the dead. I just pushed it to the back of my mind as my sister was right it was a whole load of crap and just a scary story to make children behave. I quickly located the key under a rock and placed it in the keyhole. The door opened and I entered closing it so my sister wouldn't notice. I headed back to the chamber to see if I could find out more about these folk. As I made my way down to the chamber I must admit it was a little surreal when I once again passed the torches along the wall and they lite up again. I just ignored and tried not to glance at the skulls and mummified monks as I passed them. Finally I reached the burial chamber and creeped in. I had no idea why I was drawn back here it was just something about this place. As I expected everything was the way we had left it however there was just something in the air that told me something had changed. I then noticed that the glass bottle that as far as I remembered had placed back in the box I found it in was positioned next to the red coffin. That struck me as odd as bottles don't tend to move themselves. I just brushed it off as maybe someone else had been in here after us. However as I took a look more closer at the box I noticed it was completely empty which confused me even more. I then felt the presence of more than one person in the room. I spun around darting my eyes in every corner of the room but saw nothing. Alarmed I turned my eyes back to the bottle and room to see what if anything else was out of place.

All of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder and spun around, tripping over my own two feet and falling on my ass. I couldn't believe what was now standing in front of me. As standing in front of me was the four young men that were supposed to be dead and lying in those coffins over there. They were all smirking at me and I knew immediately that the legend was telling the truth. These men were the living dead, vampires and I had brought them back from the dead. I immediately jumped to my feet scrambling for a way out.

"Whoa kid easy" the native American mused while I ended up tripping again "We're not going to hurt you" "Isn't that right David?"

"Of course why would we harm someone who has saved us from a life of hell" "What's your name kid?" the leader with peroxide blonde hair asked

"Luke"

"Luke cool name bud" "I'm Paul and thanks for bringing us back from the dead man as it was so boring!" the rockstar looking guys laughed throwing his arms around my shoulders after helping me to my feet. I then looked at the youngest looking one with the awesome jacket. He grinned a Cheshire Cat grin back at me.

"This is Marko and this is Dwayne" Paul pointed "Come on bud sit down as we are interested on finding out about our saviour" Paul laughed like a hyena sitting me down on a couch next to Marko while Dwayne and David sat across. Paul stood behind me with his hands on my shoulders as if to make sure I didn't try to run. I decided to tread lightly and do whatever they asked of me so I could hopefully figure out a plan to get outta here. I was pulled from my crazy imagination by Dwayne asking

"So kid where you from?"

"Here" "I mean Santa Carla". They all chuckled

"Don't worry kid we know what you mean relax we won't eat you" Paul laughed

"Now kid what's an intelligent boy like yourself doing in a cemetery and a crypt of all places?" David asked amused

"My sister and I stumbled onto this place during a snow storm a few weeks ago and I wanted to come back and explore more". A look of realisation hit both Marko and David's faces.

"Does your sister smell like honey and wild flowers" Marko asked softly catching me completely off guard.

"She's my sister I don't go up and smell her" I asked suspiciously "Why?". Both David and Marko smiled at eachother before turning back to me.

"Are you aware of what we are kid?"

"Yes vampires"

"Good" "Let's just say that every vampire has a mate just like soulmates in humans" "Some vampires have the same mate and judging by what Marko and I smelled the first day you came here it looks like your sister is ours". That made my heart race as I knew they would take my sister and I would be powerless to stop it.

"Awe man you lucky dogs!" Paul laughed

"Paul she might be yours and Dwayne's as well"

"Nice". I plucked up my courage

"You are not going near my sister!" I roared

"OOOoooo" the boys mused while David only smirked darkly

"What are you going to do about it boy?" David teased "As you don't stand any chance just against me alone" "Now kid I promise you as do the other boys" "We swear on our dead hearts we will not harm your sister" "Now we're is my mistress?"

"And my sweet thing"

"YTC or Youth Theatre Company". It was then that I felt Paul stiffen behind me and turned to see him in what looked like a trance state .

"Paul?" David asked

"Paul man?" Marko asked shaking him.

"Smell the air" Paul whispered still with his eyes closed. Marko then sniffed the air and I could see a look of desire come over him.

"She's here David". David and Dwayne did the same and they both couldn't get enough of the scent like it was their own personal brand of heroin. Paul and Marko then began to rush towards the entrance of the chamber to go and get my sister. I was powerless to do anything but for some reason David grabbed a hold of them, pulling them back.

"David what the fuck are you doing?" Paul hissed aggressively

"You'll frighten and that won't help you sweep her off her feet" "She's young if you frighten her she'll run and then you're asking for a problem". The boys seemed to listen to him "Take it slow with her as boys she is most likely sweet and completely innocent". I noticed them all smirk and I began to fear for my sister. As what were these men planning to do with her. David then made a point to me and the entrance signalling me to go get her. I just sat there refusing. He then growled and bared his teeth at me meaning that if I wanted to safe I'd better move. I then had little choice but to do just that. All the boys smirked at me before Dwayne stepped in my way and whispered

"Kid Don't even dare to run as we will find you both and you will be punished and we'll get your sister anyway". The guys all chuckled darkly and I left to go get her.

Jessie's POV

When I arrived at the crypt as expected Luke was nowhere to be seen. As I got closer I noticed the door slightly ajar giving me the indication that he was there. I cautiously entered looking for any sign of my brother and made my way down the hallway. I didn't need to go very far as I suddenly could make up somebody coming my way. My brother's face popped into view and I felt like killing him. I was about to give him a mouthful until I noticed him pale as hell. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Luke what's wrong?" I asked. He didn't say anything for a moment before suddenly sighing.

"You have to come with me"

"No Luke we have to leave now"

"Just come please or else!"

"Luke tell me what is going on?"I questioned

"I can't but you have to come with me"

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me exactly what is going on here" I said firm

"I can't just please". Looking at my brothers face I could clearly see fear and panic which meant he was being serious.

"Okay I'm coming" I said, he then grabbed my arm and yanked me after him. We quickly arrived at the stairs that lead to the burial chamber and I was not surprised to see all the torches lite but I was shocked to find deep red rose petals leading the way down to the burial chamber. As well as extra small candles. I looked at Luke confused as had he done this and what for. He looked as surprised me, giving me the indication that he hadn't done this and if so who had. As there was only us two and the dead buried here. I cautiously began to make my way down with Luke behind me, looking around to see if I could see anyone else.

"I swear to god if Luke's playing some sort of sick joke, he's so dead" I thought. I failed to see anyone around me. We then came to a halt at the burial chamber door. Luke looked pained but motioned me to go forward. I was very alarmed as this was not how my brother normally acted.

"Luke what is going on?" I asked

"Nothing just keep going" he said. I slowly entered the chamber completely left in the dark as he was telling me nothing as to what was wrong.

However the minute I entered the chamber I immediately felt the presence of more them us there as well as the smell of incense. I glanced around seeing if anyone was there but saw no one. Now I was starting to get freaked and if Luke was making this sick joke he better stop. I was about to turn around to demand Luke to give me answers. When suddenly I heard this lullaby, husky voice muse from behind me.

"Well hello Kitten"


	4. Chapter 4

**Intro: Here's the next chapter thanks for all the support and I'm glad you're all enjoying it but in order for the next update I need at least five different reviews so I know if this story is worth continuing ! **

I spun around and straight away jumped back bumping into two more people. Standing in front of me and behind me was three people who were supposed to be lying in those coffins over there. In front of me was the very fine guy that I first saw in the deep red coffin with the peroxide blonde mullet and deep blue eyes. He was staring at me with a smirk on his face. His eyes held the emotions of lust and desire. I then looked behind me to see the other two.

The guy behind my over my left shoulder was the smallest with the awesome jacket and deep green eyes. He wore a Cheshire Cat grin while staring at me with the same look in his eyes as David. I took this to be Marko.

The guy over my right shoulder supported a smirk like David's. He was the native American with tan skin and long black hair. He had no shirt on which made me blush. He wore the same emotions in his eyes as the other boys and seemed to cop on quickly that I was admiring him. He must have been Dwayne, the second guy I found. I then realised that one of them was missing and made my way over to the gold and black coffin to see if the rockstar guy was still dead to the world. The boys all smiled at me intrigued at what I was doing. I slowly opened the coffin prepared to jump back if this guy decided to jump out and go for my jugular vein. I cautiously opened it but nothing was there. Where was he? As he didn't walk out of here or I would have seen him? It was then that I felt cold breaths on my neck. I turned around to see the rockstar god standing right behind me smirking. That gave me a fright as how did he do that as I didn't even hear him come up behind me.

"Hey there babe" he smirked at me with a husky voice making my heart do a double take. I was still in shock as how could four guys who were supposed to be dead be standing right in front of me. I then remembered the note and glanced around to see an empty jewelled bottle beside the David's coffin. Making me realise that the note was correct and we had brought these very dangerous men back to the dead. I couldn't help but jump when he attempted to place his hand on my cheek.

"Whoa" David cooed "You're alright darling we are not going to harm you"

"David's right sweetheart we would never hurt a stunner like you" Marko purred walking over near me but unlike Paul he doesn't step into my personal space so he appeared to be wanting to be close to me but he didn't want to frighten me. This was a very surreal situation to be in as here I was surrounded by four hot undead vampires. They all hadn't taken their eyes off me since I entered. I decided to ask them something to keep me hopefully alive as I still wasn't sure if I was supposed to trust them in not harming me.

"How the hell did you get over here without me hearing you?" I asked the rockstar dude whose name I think was Paul. He and the other boys chuckled looking at eachother before he turned to me smirking.

"I'm a vampire babe and one of my many tricks is sneaking up on people without making a sound". He then like a blur disappeared from the front of me and reappeared behind me. Making me gasp.

"Whoa"

"Pretty cool huh"

"Yeah" I answered truly amazed

"Yeah hey Marko show here something else we can do". Paul then twirled me around and rested me back against his chest while I watched Marko. He blew a kiss at me before he sprang and suddenly was flying around the room and I mean flying through the air. My brother and I looked at eachother shocked. We couldn't believe it while the boys laughed. Marko then came to stop above me.

"Here gimme your hands". I looked at him confused as surely he couldn't take my weight as he wasn't much taller than me. The boys all smiled at me indicating for me to do that. Dwayne then suddenly came forward and picked me up with unbelievable strength and took off into the air with me in his arms. He then gently passed me to Marko who passed me back. Basically playing a game of catch with me being the play and them being the catchers. I couldn't help but squeak as it was terrifying but so much fun. They kept laughing.

Suddenly I felt myself falling before landing in David's arms. That was impossible as he was standing right across the room with Paul.

"Super speed darling" he whispered bowing me in his arms before he did something I did not expect. He leaned and kissed me with passion. I couldn't help but kiss back as he was gorgeous. This was my first kiss with above all a vampire. Behind me I could hear cat calls as well as the boys saying

"David you feckin sly dog". He pulled back with a smile on his face

However the moment didn't last as David and I were suddenly ripped apart as Luke must have lost it when David kissed me as he suddenly through himself on David sending them both sprawling and me the opposite way. Luckily Dwayne was there to catch me before I smacked my head off the concrete floor. I looked to see David laughing darkly as Luke attempted to throw punches at him which were all in vein as David suddenly grabbed his arm, twisting it around his back, forcing Luke to his knees before pushing him onto his back and placing his boot on top to keep him down. I was impressed as David sure knew how to fight. The boys all laughed as Luke attempted to get up without any luck.

"Impressed Doll" David smirked looking at me.

"Yeah" I replied

"Good now you" David said looking at Luke "Are lucky I'm in a good mood or it would hurt a lot more so in future back off". He then stepped back and my brother stood up, running to my side away from David. The boys laughed

"Looks like Luke got the message David" Paul chuckled

"I hope so" "Why don't we sit down boys and girls as we do have guests and are in the presence of a very beautiful women" David purred sitting down on one of two couches present in the room. Dwayne took a seat next to him. Luke and I sat on the couch across from them leaving only one seat remaining right next to me. Marko then skipped over to sit down next to me but before he could take a seat Paul yanked him back and pushed him across the room. Before sitting next to me smirking.

"Hey babe, you are so beautiful you make me forget my pick-up line". I blushed as it was so cheesy but couldn't help feel uncomfortable as this was exactly how my ex Jason picked me up before he got abusive. since then I have been very weary of men as Luke is well aware. Paul must have realised something was wrong as his smile dropped and a look of concern came over his face but before he could say anything he was shoved off his seat with Marko taking his place.

"Marko you little shit!" Paul roared grabbing him by the leg and dragging him onto the floor. They then proceeded to wrestle. Dwayne then seeing that pair distracted decided to come close to me.

"Hey princess "he breathed down my neck wrapping his arm around my shoulders from behind. That caused my heart to jump as even though he was hot I was still scarred . I jumped my, breathing rapidly and backed away just in case. As expected that got everyone's attention including the pair wrestling on the floor. They all looked confused

"I'm sorry" Dwayne said

"Whoa baby what's the matter" Paul said walking towards me.

"Don't come any closer" I breathed feeling threatened as things were moving too fast. All the boys were stunned.

"Whoa sweetheart relax no one is going to harm you" David cooed. Luke realised what was wrong,

"Guys can I talk to you alone in private"

"Sure" David then stands up and motions for the boys to follow him and Luke out of the room. Once everyone was out I sat back on the couch with my head in my hands trying to steady my breathing.

"They are not Jason give them a chance" I whispered. I then realised that Jason had really terrified me and broken my trust in men. After the first few months of being together he had turned violent and beaten me quite severely a few times as well as calling me names and claiming that I was cheating on him even though knew he was cheating on me with the school slut having seen it in school. The abuse just kept getting worse and my mum and brother found out. They were furious and my brother wanted to kill him despite being much smaller. I finally told him that it was over but he didn't take it well. He begged like a baby for me to take him back and when I didn't he started to stalk me. Since then he has continued but keeping it low so I can't bring him up on stalking charges. I was still very nervous that he will do something in the future.

Luke's POV

When the boys and I got out into the hallway. David turned to me,

"What is with Jessie?" I took a deep breath

"Jessie about a year ago began going out with this guy named Jason from her class" "I never liked him as I felt there was something off about him" "A couple of months after they started going out, my best friend approached me one day while I was in school and told me he had seen not only bruises evident on Jessie as well as the fact that he had seen Jessie being dragged by Jason and screamed at across the parking lot of the school when Jason thought nobody was looking" "That night I told my mum and when Jessie came home we confronted her about it" "At first she denied it but eventually she broke down and admitted and explained what Jason had done to her" "She told us he had beaten her quite a few times, verbally abused her and even claimed that she had cheated on him" "Now I know my sister and she would never cheat on anybody she is to good at heart" "Turns out he had cheated on her and when she confronted him about it he beat her" "We asked her why she had kept this from us and she told us that he had threatened to kill her and us if she did" "My mum immediately filed for a restraining order and Jessie phoned him breaking it off" "He of course begged to take him back but she told him no" "A couple of days later she phoned my mum and told her that he was following her" "We went to the police but they said unless they catch him in the act they can't do anything" "So for the last year he has been following us and victimising my sister who since then has lost 90% trust in men" "That's why when Dwayne put his arms around her she panicked" "Please guys I know you want her and I've excepted the fact that I can't stop you but please don't force her into anything and take it slow". I could see the boys look at me with sadness but anger was clearly visible in their eyes.

"We promise like we said before we will give your sister all the love she deserves as without her we would die all over again and we will go slow" "Luke thank you for telling us this" David said. We then made our way back in.

Jessie's POV

When the boys all returned the room I could tell that Luke had told them as it was evident from the look on their faces. They all smiled gently at me but in their eyes I could see sadness and anger. We then all once again sat around and they asked me questions about me. As I told them they seemed generally interested and were listening on my every word. Before long it was getting to morning and I realised we had to get home as mum would get worried sick. I just hoped the boys would let us go. I could see the boys were beginning to drift off.

"Right Luke we better go" I said standing up. I could see panic come across the guys eyes but they remained seated.

"You're right we have to go or mum will be worried". The boys then sighed and approached me slowly.

"I will see you very soon my love, don't miss me too much" David said kissing me passionately. Dwayne then came over and took my hand kissing it.

"You will be back in my arms very soon princess". He then kissed me like David before Marko approached wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. He then nibbled my ear heightening my senses.

"I will see your pretty face very soon my precious, try not to moan to much without me". Paul then shoved Marko out of the way before taking me in his arms.

"I will sweep you off your feet very soon darling" "It will be hard without me but you will make it". David then with the rest of the boys grabbed Luke dragging him out of the room once again. After a few moments he returned looking a little shaken so I give it the boys had threatened him if he didn't bring me back to them soon. We then left not knowing what to expect next.


	5. Chapter 5

When we did arrive back home we could see the living room lights still on indicating that mum was still up. We knew if we went in the front door we would be yelled at and most likely grounded. So we snuck around the back and climbed the tree that lead to my bedroom window I knew the window was unlocked as the latch was broken so using Luke for balance I managed to pry the window open without making a sound. We quietly entered and changed as fast as we could into our pyjamas before I headed downstairs to act as if we had been asleep in our rooms the whole time and my mum had forgot to check. When I entered the living room I could see my mum pacing beside the fire.

"Mum what are you doing still up?" I asked innocently. She had her back turned to me so she jumped when she heard my voice.

"Where have you been I've been worried sick?"

"Upstairs with Luke asleep" I answered

"No you haven't!"

"Yes I have". She then looked me over and she breathed a sigh of relief leading me to believe that she had fallen for it.

"Okay honey I'm sorry I must not have looked properly" she said hugging me "God I love you so much, you and Luke are everything to me", That made my heart swelled with guilt as I knew David and the boys were not going to go away and I wondered if they in fact intended to take me away from my mum and to live with them. How would my mum take four sexy vampires taking her daughter and son from her.

"Come on honey back to bed as it's late" my mum ordered leading me back to bed. I climbed into bed and she tucked me in. People may see this as childish, a parent tucking a teen into bed but I found in comforting. She then kissed me goodnight before trailing over to Luke who by now might I add was completely dead to the world. She kissed his head and left the room. I then settled down and began to drift off to sleep. As I was on the cisp of dreamland I heard each of the boys lullaby voices saying,

"Sweet well darling". I then like my brother on the other side of the room was dead to the world.

The next morning I awoke at around midday surprisingly and headed downstairs. I located Luke in the kitchen eating cereal, leaving me to believe he had also just woken up not long before me.

"Have a good sleep?" I asked grabbing a glass of orange juice and leaning against the counter.

"As good as I could considering what we've been through" "I can't believe we now have four vamps on our hands and all have fallen for you". That made me blush as the boys were all very hot.

"What are we going to do about it Jess?"

"Wait and see how it turns out". My brother looked at me stunned.

"Jess I know you find these men attractive but they are cold blooded killers that could kill both of us and any minute and they might not love you at all" "It could just be a game" "By the way I have no intention in taking you back to those guys". I looked at him with surprise

"I'm not sure if that would go down well with the boys" I warned him as I knew the boys all or one could kick my brother's ass anyday and may even go as far as killing him for taking a chance like that.

"They can bite me" Luke said trying to act tough but I could see in his eyes there was fear as these boys were not guys you wanted to mess with.

"Right what are your plans for today?" I asked Luke

"Go and find some decent wood to make stakes out of" he baked.

"Right well I'm off to the library to see what else I can find out about them" "So see you later"

"Later" Luke yelled as I shut the door. I then headed for the public library in the centre of town.

Santa Carla's public library and achieves stood in the centre of town It was a building that looked like what could only be described as a Greek temple with long steps leading up to its grand doors and columns holding up the roof. As I entered I could see an old lady with white hair and brown glasses sorting through various things on her desk.

"Excuse me but I was wondering if you would point me in the direction on the national achieve section"

"That way" she pointed not I might add looking up from sorting just using her bony looking hand to point left. I then headed that way. I decided to go there to find out what I could gather about the boys and even about the crypt itself. I then came to a set of glass doors and entered. The achieves room contained various sections from events and headlines of newspapers in Santa Carla throughout the year to death and birth records from the surrounding area. There were vast rows on shelves across the room. From the signs I could tell that half the room had the newspaper articles and the other half had the records of births and deaths. I decided to go for the articles first. I decided to target my time frame at the 1980's as that was where the local legend about the boys was set so I took the folders from 1984 to 1987 out and placed then on a chestnut table in the centre of the room. As I began to rifle through them I found that a lot focused on the missing people from headlines like Locals Teens Disappear Off Santa Carla Boardwalk and More Santa Carla Resident's Disappearing Each Month. Finally I came across a few articles that peaked my interest and was exactly what I was looking for Local Biker Misfits Terrorize Boardwalk and Crazed Bikers Drive The Locals of Santa Carla Mad. As I looked at the picture I knew that this was about the boys as it showed a photo of David and the boys parked on their motorcycles smirking. The article described them as no good trouble makers who were nothing but trouble and driving the locals on the boardwalk mad. It detailed that they were banned from every shop on the boardwalk and had been kicked out several times. I then moved onto 1987. I quickly realised that this must have been the year the boys were slaughtered as I came across headlines like "Biker Misfits Serial Killers Latest Victim and Serial Killer Decided To Leave Town. Judging from the way the article described the boys disappearing no one in town ever knew what had happened to the boys leading me to believe they had been killed in secrecy. I then took photos on my phone of the clippings as I knew you couldn't take them out of the achieves so I could show my brother. I then put them back and moved onto the birth and death records. Since from the articles I knew what year the boys had perished I went there to see what I could find.

"1987" I muttered tracing my hands along the shelves " A here we go" I breathed a sigh of relief taking the folder from the shelve. I then took once again a seat at a chestnut table and began rifling through the folder to see what secrets it held. Finally after a bit of digging I unearthed a record of the mausoleum and the bill. It showed that the mausoleum was built in 1955 by a women called the Widow Johnson for $60'000. I then found a map that showed the location of the crypt and right on the spot of the crypt was a circle with the number four in it. The next piece of paper I found was a burial record which detailed that the crypt had been built by the Widow Johnson but had not been occupied till 1987 which was when the boys were killed. The only other information the records gave me was the number of people laid to rest which I already knew four. It did not provide the boys names or dates of death nor causes. I then took once again took photos to show my brother. However as I was packing the folder a sheet dropped onto the floor. I picked it up and was astonished at what it read. It was a will directed to the boys.

To who eve it may concern

I Max Hawthorn here by state that if anything should ever happened to me I hereby leave my estate to my four sons David Sutherland, Dwayne Wirth, Marko Winter and Paul Mc Carter.

I finally had the boys full names meaning that I could look them up now for their birth certificates. I then continued reading on

I hereby leave all my assets and my 200 acre estate located in the Santa Cruz mountains

signed

Max Hawthorn 23/4/84

I wondered other then the estate what assets this man left to the boys. I decided that this piece of paper was too good to stay here so I looked around to see if anyone was looking. Once I felt sure no one was looking I slipped the delicate piece of paper into my pocket and placed the folder back on the shelve. The final thing I decided to do here was to see if I could find the boys birth certificates. I then headed to the aisle since I knew their names fully now I had a 50/50 chance at finding them. I set on trying to find David first so I headed for the S's. I pulled out a old book and set it on the table.

"Sutherland" I murmured flicking through the pages of certs. As look would have it I flicked onto the final page and there it was.

Name: David George Sutherland

DOB: 21/12/1906 Time: 22:00

Parents: Ron and Shirley Sutherland Siblings: None

Weight: 7 pound 2oz Place: Home Sex: Male

Eye Colour: Pale Blue Hair Colour: Blonde

Nationality: American Family Name: Sutherland

Doctor: Henry Clane

Parents Signature: Ron Sutherland

Doctors Signature: Henry Clane

I couldn't believe my luck and I snapped a pic to show Luke. I then moved on to Dwayne but sadly could not find anything the same with Marko leaving me to conclude they were not born in this state or even country. I then made a last effort to find Paul's. After searching around luck decided to fall back on my side as there it was

Name: Paul Harris McCarthy

DOB: 22/4/1935 Time 2:30am

Parents: Brooke and Debbie McCarthy Siblings: Liam McCarthy (4 years old)

Weight: 6 pound 7oz

Nationality: American Place: Born at home

Doctor: Robert White

Parents Signature: Brooke McCarthy

Doctors Signature: Robert White

I was stunned and again took a picture to show my brother. I then looked at my watch and realised what time it was, dinner time. I quickly placed the book back onto the shelve and left heading home as I knew my mum was expecting me. As I left I wondered what my future held with these vamps.


	6. Chapter 6

When we arrived back at the house, mum was busy cooking dinner and Luke packing various items even holy water back into a bag. I just brushed it off and hugged my mum.

"Hi Honey" "Dinner is nearly ready it's pizza and garlic bread"

"Cool" I then sat down at the table next to my brother, patting him on the back. He scowled at me and sat back in his chair. Mum then placed our food in front of us. We then just casually talked about thing such as our day. Luke didn't say anything while I told her that I had been at the library changing the part about looking up the boys to looking for a teen romance novel. Mum then shocked us by saying that through work she had met a man, two years older than her by the name of Barry. She shared with us that she had gone on a few casual dates with him over the last few weeks and felt she was ready to take the relationship to the next level. Barry had booked a weekend vacation. She would be leaving with him in a few weeks time. I was annoyed that she had neglected to tell us but happy as she seemed very happy with him and I knew she deserved happiness. She told us that she would leave money for us before she left. She then made me feel on edge about Barry when she shared with us that Barry was unable to meet us before he took our mother from us for a weekend. I had a bad feeling about him but just pushed it to the back of my mind.

Over the next two weeks I spend time in school as well as YTC. We still had yet to decide what production we were doing. For some odd reason ever since I left the crypt and avoided the boardwalk. A pain in my chest kept getting worse but the pain wasn't a sickly feeling just as if my heart was sore. Then on the Friday that my mum was leaving with Barry, I was walking down the school white hallways. When I overheard two people in my year Brianne and Samantha talking and giggling. The conversation made my hair stand on edge when they described Paul and Marko as well as David to a T, giggling about how good looking they were and hinting that the boys had approached them asking for...ME. I had neglected to tell me since we were not the best of friends or even close considering Brianne was the one who banged my boyfriend Jason in the school hallway and was now his sweetheart. I had failed to see Jason around leaving me to hope he had moved on.

"Why would those fine sex gods want someone as ugly as Jessie Woods"

"I know hopefully they'll come and sweep us off our feet". Part of me couldn't help but hope they would get their wish and become dinner for Marko and Paul. I then knew that the boys cold blooded killers and we now were actively looking for me. Part of me was happy as I had missed the boys yet part of me was afraid as would they be angry at me for avoiding them and would I be in danger as well as my family. Would I be ready to leave my old life behind? I knew that after school I was going to have to rush home and figure out what would be my next move. Then as I was walking to my Biology class I again overhear two other boys Braden and Tommy talking about the crypt.

"Did you hear that someone broke into the vampire crypt"

"Really!" "Are they still among the living?"

"Yeah Andy was walking through the cemetery the other day and noticed the gate into the crypt was open"

"OOO spooky" "The bloodsuckers are coming back". That made me more nervous luckily Mr Smith, my biology teacher entered the classroom and began to teach the class. Causing my mind to become distracted. Since it was the last class of the day. Once the bell rang I grabbed my school bag and bolted out of the classroom. Heading for the middle school Luke attended which was on the grounds. When I reached the school gates I could see Luke waiting for me, leaning against the wall.

"Luke let's go" I ordered grabbing him and pulling him out the gates. He looked stunned as I was nervous and rushing him home.

"Wait Jessie what's going on?" Luke said pulling out of my grasp and stopping.

"Luke come on" I breathed knowing that sunset was approaching fast and the boys would be looking for us soon enough.

"No tell me what the hell is going on?"

"The boys are looking for us!". Luke's face went white as he knew from my face I wasn't lying.

"Wait how do you know?"

"I overheard two of the girls in my year talking about Paul and Marko and that they had approached them and asked for me". Luke didn't need to hear it twice, he grabbed me and we full on sprinted home. When we got back we locked all the doors and windows before walking into the kitchen. There on the counter lay a note.

Dear my darling children

Barry has picked me up and we have gone for our weekend away. I have left food in the fridge and money in the envelope beside this letter. Please be safe and good. Luke your sister is in charge please be good.

Call you later

Mum

"Looks like mum has gone with Barry for the weekend" I said

"Right" Here take this" Luke shoved a wooden stake and bottle of holy water "We might need these if the reports are correct. I then made Spaghetti Bolognese as it was quick and easy. The pain in my chest was still hurting.

"Luke let's pack a bag and go over to Aunt Chrissie's tomorrow as we would be safer there". Since my aunt lived an hour away it would be easy to get a bus over there where we would feel safer. Part of me however wanted the boys to come and get me as I couldn't help but miss them. After dinner we both decided to have an early night as we were both tired from the day's events. We packed our bags beside the door so we could get them in the morning. I packed my personal effects, my school books, my journal and clothes. We decided to pack until Sunday as I knew our mum would be back in the evening. I then tucked my brother in putting on a brave face as I didn't want to make him nervous since it was just us in the house. Once he nodded off I settled into my bed and began to drift off.

Luke's POV

I was sleeping quietly in our room. When I thought I heard a smash from the kitchen. I immediately sat up on edge as could this be the guys coming for my sister and me. After a while of sitting up I began to feel at ease as I didn't hear anything else. I then settled back down and began once again to drift off asleep.

However not for long as a little while later I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I immediately grabbed my baseball bat from beside the door and left the room, careful not to wake my sister. I slowly stepped out into the dark hallway.

"Hello" I said "Is anyone there?" I then descended the stairs looking around the room but saw no one. I then walked into the kitchen to check that and get a drink of water. I filled a glass before looking around and noticed the backdoor window was broken with the glass strewn across the floor. That made my hair on the back of my neck stand up as I knew someone had broken in and could be still here. I immediately turned and made a bee line for our room again. The minute I turned I got the fright of my life.

Standing in front of my path by the kitchen door were Dwayne and Marko, smirking back at me. My breath hitched as I knew we were in danger and they were here for one thing and one thing only...MY SISTER.

"Well hello Lucas" Dwayne mused

"What are you doing here?" I breathed. Both boys looked at eachother and laughed quietly.

"You know exactly what we are here for kid and we warned you we'd come and get my little darling" Marko smirked.

"You're not taking here and have just broken the law" "I'm calling the cops "I hissed brushing past them and heading for the phone.

"O no you don't" Dwayne breathed grabbing me in his rock hard grip "You and your sister and coming with us". I then realised that David and Paul were missing making me even more nervous as I didn't know where they were.

"Where is Rockstar and leader? I hissed

"Who?" "You mean Paul and David o don't worry kid they are here" "They have just gone to get our angel". I started to struggle desperate to save my sister from the other boys.

"A aaa" Marko laughed "Time for you to go back to sleep". He then smirked and grabbed my neck. I knew straight away what he was doing. He was pressing on one of the veins in my neck to cut off the oxygen supply to my brain which I knew would cause me to black out. I tried to stop him but Dwayne was too strong and it wasn't long before I blacked out. I just hoped they wouldn't hurt my sister.

Jessie's POV

I was sleeping soundly when I suddenly felt a hand go over my mouth. My instincts immediately began to struggle desperate to fight off my attacker. I stopped struggling once I heard a melody voice.

"Shh my darling easy" "It's alright we're not going to harm you shh". A leather gloved hand then turned on my bedside light to reveal Paul with his hand on my mouth, holding me down and David standing beside him.

"Hello pet" "We missed you". He then leaned in and kissed me on the forehead.

"Now darling I will remove my hand from your mouth if you promise not to scream" Paul soothed. I nodded my hand and he slowly removed his. Paul then kissed me followed my David.

"Good girl baby"

"Good girl pet" David soothed brushing his hand through my hair gently. It surprisingly felt relaxing.

"You like that hey" Paul cooed.

"Come on Paul we better move".

"Right come here darling" Paul then lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist before David grabbed the two bags by the door. Paul then wrapped my blanket around me and left the room.

"Wait where's my brother" I squeaked causing both boys to chuckle.

"Don't worry Chicken Marko and Dwayne have him" David soothed kissing me again before walking down the stairs. We then left the house and entered the front yard. There I saw someone approaching us. Marko Cheshire Cat grin then came into view. His eyes bore into mine with love.

"Hey baby" Marko soothed brushing his hand across my cheek. I then noticed Dwayne approach.

"Hey Chicka" he breathed kissing me followed by Marko.

"Come on boys" David said "let's go before she freezes". They then brought me to a blue Mercedes before Paul along with Marko sat in the back with me and Dwayne and David sat up the front. Both boys snuggled me against them. I wondered where my brother was? David then put the car in gear and sped off into the night. Leaving me to wonder what was in store for my brother and I.


	7. Chapter 7

As we were driving, speeding I might add down the roads. I couldn't help but drift off once again as I was still exhausted after all that happened in the last few hours. The last thing I heard was,

"Awe she's fallen back asleep"

"Yeah don't blame her but I'm so glad to have her back in my arms"

"We all are Paul". I then fell fully into a deep sleep.

The next time I began to wake up was to hearing Paul and Dwayne.

"She is so beautiful" "Why did we have to wait so long to meet her" Paul purred gently rubbing his soft hands through my hair.

"I know bud but look at least she is here now" Dwayne's voice came from the other side of me. I then felt him rubbing his hand up and down my back. I then began to stir and open my eyes

"O I thinks she's waking, hey baby you coming around are yeah?". I then opened my eyes to see one set of brown eyes and another set of blue eyes baring into mine with desire behind them.

"Hey there" Paul purred smirking. I then took a look around the room. It was a fine hotel suite.

The walls were both cream and gold with a cream coloured carpet. There was a large light in the centre of the room and a king sized bed which I was resting on one side. There were two oval brown bedside table on either side with dark brown lamps on them and a glass of water on each. The bed had a cream headboard and a cream small sofa at the end. It was covered in white and gold duvets and pillows and was very warm and comfy. In front of the bed on the far wall was a large flat screen tv with shelves stacked with different DVD's underneath. Below that then rested a desk with tea and coffee making items and an array of brochures as well as a room service menu. There was a book case in one area and a large separate sitting room as well as bathroom in the room. This room was massive . The seating area where I found Marko sketching, David reading the newspaper and my brother passed out had cream couches and armchairs as well as a chestnut coffee table. I could see that the room also had a balcony which showed it was night time once again leading me to believe we had slept the day away.

"Hey Davo" "Our Cutie's finally decided to join us" Paul laughed. David slowly looked up from his paper glaring daggers in Paul's direction but that face quickly vanished when he laid eyes on me. He smiled along with Marko and both approached me. I couldn't help but feel nervous as were they all about to launch their anger at leaving them a few weeks ago.

"Easy darling we are not angry at you" David said sitting down next to me.

"We're not angry at you but we missed you like hell" Marko said kissing me. Along with the rest of the boys. Paul just happened by chance to hit my tickle spot causing me to laugh.

"O that tickles!" Paul laughed "Well then". He and Marko shared a daring look and smirk while Dwayne and David stepped back smiling. Leaving me to wonder what was about to happen. Paul and Marko looked at eachother.

"Ready three...two...one". Before I knew it the pair jumped on me, tickling me to death.

"Stop...St...op" I gagged out laughing while they laughed.

"Will we stop Marko" Paul asked acting completely innocent

"I don't know Paul will we"

"Come on boys give her a break" "Sweetheart want something to eat"

"Sure" I breathed trying to get my breath back

"Kay" David then handed us the menu's and we ordered what we wanted. I decided to share the mega breakfast with Marko while the others ordered different things. When the food arrived we all ate up and Paul kept stealing food off Marko making me laugh.

"Oi you little tramp feck off" Marko ordered as Paul stole his last hash brown. He ignored Marko and winked at me. My brother then came around and glared at the boys. From behind Paul I saw him reach into his bag and pull out a stake. My heart beat tripled as I didn't want to kill the boys but at the same time did not know if I should trust them or not. He then took a run at Paul before I could do anything. He grabbed Paul from behind and aimed the stake at his chest causing everyone to stop eating.

"Let my sister and I leave and stay away from us or he's history" I couldn't help but cry as the pain in my chest began to hurt more than ever and I didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"You little shit" Paul growled "Alright kid you have had plenty of fucking chances". Paul spun around, punched my brother hard in the stomach and sent him flying across the other side of the room, doubled in pain.

"Luke" I whispered as I was worried at how bad he'd been hurt. Paul then stood up and began to approach my brother with a look of rage on his face.

"Paul no" I shouted as I didn't want Luke to die.

"Paul back down now that's an order" David barked with authority.

"David come on let me finish off the little shit, he's caused nothing but grief for us since we met him and now has just tried to fucking kill me"

"I know Paul but think of the pain you will cause Jessie". Realization and pain came over his face and he walked back over taking me in his arms with Marko rubbing my back. David stood up and grabbed my brother off the floor, throwing him out the hotel room door before stepping out and shutting it behind him. I couldn't help but worry as what was David going to do with my brother.

It felt like eternity of waiting but finally the door opened and both parties entered. David came over and kissed me passionately while I noticed Luke curl up in the corner, the furtherest from the boys. Paul glared and him and gave him the middle finger before kissing me to no doubt piss my brother off more.

Suddenly I remembered the document I had uncovered at the library.

"Dwayne pass me my jacket" I said quickly hoping I hadn't lost it. Te boys all looked confused but Dwayne gave me the jacket anyway. I hurriedly searched my pockets, hoping to find it. Luckily it was exactly where I had placed it in my front pocket. I carefully opened it, breathing a sigh of relief.

"what is it my love?" David asked softly

"I went to the library to do some research on you guys and came across this document". I carefully handed it to David who took it and began to look at it.

"It is a will addressed to you from a guy called Max" "I'm not sure if it's real"

"What is it David?" Paul asked pulling me against his chest.

"It's a will boys from Max leaving us his vast estate"

"Wahoo" Marko and Paul hollered "Wait the bastard hid all that money on us!"

"Seemingly but I will have to take this to my old friend who is a solicitor who will be able to valid if it is real or not" "Dwayne come with me". Both boys got to their feet, kissed me passionately before leaving the room. Leading us all to wonder what the future held in the case of the will.


	8. Chapter 8

While David and Dwayne were gone. We just chilled out in the room and watched movies and talked. Luke stayed out of the conversation and remained sulking in the corner while glaring at Paul who sometimes ignored him or growled back. I shoved him and he stopped. Both boys spend their time asking in about well me as well as seemingly admiring me. After a while everyone was just plain out right bored.

"When is David getting back?" Marko asked brushing his hand through my hair.

"Donno man, hey how about we go for a swim" Paul asked smirking

"We don't have any swim wear and Paul are you just trying to get me in a bikini?" I asked nudging him. He laughed

"O no babe never but hey if you would get into a bikini that would be a nice little bonus"

"You are not getting anywhere like that we my sister?" Luke growled causing Paul to slyly smirk.

"Listen here you little shit David isn't here to protect you so you better tread lightly". Luke eyes went wide and he immediately backed off, retreating back to the corner.

"So babe you in and don't worry we can get swimwear down there by the pool"

"Okay" I said as it would give us something to do and not have me worrying so much.

"Awesome" "Marko tie the little ratbag up cause if I do it I might just kill the fecker" "Miss beautiful and I will make our way down to the pool" Paul said laughing.

"Sure man, come here my stunner give me a kiss" Marko laughed. I walked over and Marko pulled me into a passionate kiss before Paul took my hand and we left the room. As we arrived at the reception area and made our way to the pool area. I quickly realised where exactly we were. It was the Presidential Hotel, a luxury five star located about a hour outside of Santa Carla. It was by far the most expensive hotel in this side of Santa Carla. I wonder how the hell they had the money to pay for this after being dead for so long?

"Paul?"

"Mmm babe"

"No offense but how the hell do you have the money to pay for a place like this having been gone for so long?" Paul chuckled

"Well babe when you are a vamp you tend to keep souvenirs from your unfortunate victims and over time you collect a lot of them" "To keep them safe, you store them which is what we did" "Burying them deep inside the earth of the cave where we used to live". I rolled my eyes as I should have guessed. Paul laughed and we then entered the spa area. A helpful clerk approached gleefully, eyeing Paul to which I couldn't help but feel jealous as I liked Paul as much as the other boys. Paul smirked when he noticed the look I was giving the girl and squeezed my hand.

"Hey Hotstuff, what can we help you with today, maybe a nice, relaxing massage?"

"No thanks sugar just my girl and I..." I noticed a cold look come over her face while looking at me.

"were looking to go for a swim and we're wondering if you selled swimwear"

"Of course right this way". She lead us to a backroom where a load of swim gear hung.

"Help yourself and maybe hotstuff you and I could have a little time alone"

"Thanks for your help sugar but I'm taken"

"Well when your mind stops being clouded you know where to find me". She then smoothed his collar and glared at me. Leaving the room.

"Well that was interesting " Paul laughed. We then began to look at the swimwear. Paul all of a sudden held up a small red glittery bikini.

"How about this baby?" Paul purred raising his eyebrows. I just rolled my eyes.

"Paul that is too small"

"O I know that baby, easier for Marko and I too get it off"

"Feck off lost boy" I hissed causing him to laugh.

"O sassy I like that in a women babe" "You'll be mine soon enough" Paul whispered low in my ear. I then managed to find a not so small, nice blue and green bathing suit before leaving the room with Paul who had changed into orange trunks. We then headed to the big indoor pool and Jacuzzi where we found Marko waiting for us. We had the pool all to ourselves so dove right in. I began doing lengths of the pool while the boys laughed and talked. After my tenth length Marko grabbed me and pulled me against him.

"Man you're a good swimmer aren't you darling?"

"She certainly is" "We love you baby girl" Paul mused nuzzling into my neck.

"I love you two" I said as it was true despite the fact that these men were cold blooded killers I couldn't help but fall for them as they had swept me clean off my feet since I had met them. Both their eyes hen filled with love and lust. They then kissed me passionately.

"You will be ours soon baby" "All ours" which caused me to blush.

"O yes baby all ours". We then all tired from swimming decided to have a quick shower and to go back to the room. So I hit the ladies changing room while the boys went to the men's. Once I was changed I headed back out to meet the boys in the spa entrance hall. However there was a catch as little miss flirt decided to make herself known and this time not just to Paul but also to Marko further pissing me off. She was dancing around both men, tracing her hands around there shoulders. They didn't seem to notice my presence so I had to cough to get their attention.

"Ahem". Both boys stood up and turned around to face me, smirking. They both strolled up to me, wrapping their arms around me, kissing me.

"This is the only chick for us isn't that right Marko?"

"Yeah so true Paul" Marko mused kissing my neck.

"Yep sorry chick but this is the only girl for us" Miss Flirt not wanting to lose her job by trying to beat me up, stormed off with a sour look etched clearly across her face. Both boys burst out laughing and lead me back to the room.

"O baby look what you do to other chicks besides driving us mad" Paul then opened our hotel room door. There sat David and Dwayne. They smiled when they saw me but glared at the boys for some reason.

"What do you call this?" David growled at the boys, pointing to the far corner of the room. There I noticed ropes that were undone, leaving me to believe that Marko had tied Luke up and Luke had broken up and took off for his life.

"David I sear it was tight..."

"Well Marko not tight enough to keep the little brat" David growled

"What are we going to do David" Dwayne asked

"We are going to hope Luke doesn't do anything else stupid to piss us off and take the love of our life to Max's estate" David said, smiling at the end.

"You mean..."

"The will was valid boys, Max has left us millions and his estate rests on a private island off the Californian coast".

"Whoooooooooooo" Paul and Marko yelled, grabbing eachother into a headlock.

"Yes boys and darling, it's ours" David mused kissing me. Dwayne quickly followed.

"Right boys let's go" David ordered, picking me up. While the boys scattered around packing. Dwayne and Marko grabbed our bags and brought them out to the car. While Paul and David took me down to the desk to check out of the hotel. David as he was paying the bill for our stay, took out a large stash of cash from his trench coat pocket and paid the lady. I vaguely looked around at people in the hotel wondering if I should call for help as was it really safe to continue travelling with these men and what were they planning to do with me? However the other part of me told me I would be alright and to go with the boys. We then headed out to the car and buckled up. Paul in the driver's seat with Dwayne beside him and David and Marko in the back cuddling up to me. As we were setting off David began to give Paul directions while I looked out the window. I couldn't escape the boys physically but my thoughts could. I wondered what had happened to my brother and how my mum was? As well as the fact what the next stage of this adventure held for me?


	9. Chapter 9

We must have been driving for a few hours through mainly country roads when David suddenly told Paul to park in a parking lot overlooking a lake and with mountains all around. I was confused but David seemed calm and collected which made me see that nothing was wrong. We then all excited the car and David and Marko took hold of my hands leading me down steps below to the lake. We then arrived and a deep chocolate brown pier with a small white speedboat at the end. Now I was really lost as were we just going out on the lake for a simple boat trip. David then smiled at me,

"Sweetheart this is not what you think it is". We then all boarded the boat and Marko placed an orange life-jacket on me while they all didn't bother. I thought about telling them but decided against it as I gathered they wouldn't listen to me. They all sat back and chilled while Dwayne took charge and began to drive the boat out of the pier.

"Baby girl are you prone to getting sea sick?" Dwayne asked

"Nope why?"

"Okay then" I quickly realised why as Dwayne all of a sudden took up speed and began speeding I pretty much realised why over the speed limit. The view was amazing with beautiful landscapes and clear blue water. We kept passing many boats with Paul and Marko doing crazy hello gestures, making us laugh.

We then suddenly turned away from the main part of the lake and boats and took off down a grass filled part before turning into a space where at the end were two overgrown willow trees that looked like they were guarding an area. Paul then stood up and pushed the trees apart allowing us to go through. This area looked like a swamp land with green coloured water and loads of trees standing up as well as completely flat on the water. I was bewildered as why on earth were we in a damp, dark place like this. David smiled signalling to me that there must be a valid reason for being here. We then seemed to come to the end of the swamp as Paul again pushed another leafy willow tree out of the way before we set off into the clear blue waters. This section of the lake was completely different to the other area. as there was no land in sight and no boats anywhere. I was confused as where in fact were we going? As we were sailing along, I looked around trying to mesmerize the route so I knew how to get back to dry land.

That's when I saw the last thing I expected coming up on us. A private island. Just sitting in the middle of what was the ocean. Having left the lake far behind us. It was amazing. Very large and covered with trees. I wondered if there was a house or how we were going to live here. Dwayne then pulled up to a dark brown pier and Paul jumped off.

"Whoooo this is awesome but David how are we going to live?"

"There is a house you tosser". He then jumped off followed by Marko and Dwayne. Marko then lifted me down and David began to lead the way.

"This island is all our folks with nobody nor any other islands around" "We are completely isolated"

"Awesome but David how are we going to feed"

"We will lure and go back and forth to Santa Carla". Part of me felt afraid now that we were isolated since I still didn't know what these boys had planned to do with me while the other part of me was in awe as here we were on our own private island". Marko then came up and wrapped his arm around my shoulders,

"You okay Chicken?"

"Yeah"

"You sure?" Marko said crossing his eyebrows.

"I'm fine". We then came to a halt in front of some quad bikes. Four to be exact, leaving me wondering where I would be going?

"Boys these are just for the time being until we get our proper bikes" David mused causing the boys to holler. He then took my hand and lead me to a red quad bike, climbing on first and pulling me on straight after. We then took off. Before long we arrived at a set of black steel gates attached to a pale brown brick wall. Beyond the gate lay a long driveway with chestnut brown fences on either side and green fields. David then halted his bike in the middle of the driveway and in front of the gate. In seconds the gates started to open. Once they were far enough, David and the boys sped through like rockets. Bolting up the driveway.

If I found the island to be an incredible site I was astonished even more by the next site that lay before me.

The house was massive with dozens of windows and a limestone balcony over the main front doors. It was made of grey and blue tinted stone with a chocolate brown slated roof and arches. The windows where all of different shapes and sizes. From circles to square. They all had stone arches and some even had shutters. As well as the stone which the house was build from. Ivy was beginning to grow over it. Crawling up the walls and creating an amazing contrast. Two double sets of doors were visible. One being the balcony doors above the main double door entrance. The doors where deep, chocolate brown with gold handles and black inscribed designs on the glass. They were very beautiful. I slowly got out of the car along with David finding it unbelievable that I could be in a place like this

I then took a look around the grounds to see vast fields with brown fences and trees in them. In the distance I could see woodland and even a small lake. The drive way was lined along with the front of the house with black lamps and trees. There were flower beds filled with all sorts of plants some exotic. They were all very pretty. I looked back at David to see him smiling. I then walked up to him and he pulled me into a passionate kiss.

"Come on my love, I have a lot more to show you including the bedroom" he purred winking at me and making me giggle as if the outside was amazing so the inside was most likely more. He lend us up to the front door and opened it.

I was right as if I thought the outside was amazing, the inside or interior was far more incredible.

The front entrance hall was huge like nothing I'd ever seen. Right in the middle was a grand staircase that looked like it was from the titanic that lead up stairs. Very large with chocolate brown banisters and surfaces. Along with black metal design under the banisters. It had a light gold and red carpet with a flower design that lay onto of dark brown steps on the stairs. At the middle of the stairs was another fine set of double doors that looked to lead onto another balcony with chestnut doors and green curtains. Above the stairs was a fine skylight with a black glasswork paint design that showed a bunch of glittery stars. The roof was a mixture of light gold and chestnut brown. Chestnut brown wood pieces separated the ceiling into little squares. A fine and very expensive looking chandler stood in the centre of the room with dozens of small crystals hanging from it. As I looked around the room I saw that the walls were the same colour gold as the ceiling with small lights on them. There was also fine paintings hung in between the small lights. Limestone hallway tables were also present. David then took me left and entered another room.

This room had a copper like colour on the walls with a few paintings. The ceiling was truly striking as it had a gold design but with hexogen shapes that depicted paintings telling stories like Hercules. Three chandeliers went in a straight line down the ceiling. The floor was chocolate wood along with a fine fireplace with gothic design on the left side of the room. I also noticed again small lights which provided the room with extra light dotted around the room on the walls. A number of windows were also present. Three large ones out the back with a set of double doors in the middle that most likely lead out to the gardens. Along with two smaller widows at both sides of the dining table that stood in the centre of the room. It was chocolate brown with gold decorated chairs that could seat at least ten people in the centre. The table was decorated in very old looking fine cutlery and plates. Last the room was completed by a brown large cupboard where no doubt more plates and cutlery lay if needed.

I was then lead into another room across the hall. This I took to be the living space. It was again a very large room with decorated white carpet and a very old tapspery carpet along the centre of the room. The room had small lights along with a large chandelier and two smaller one in the centre of the room. Two large black fireplaces lay on opposite sides of the room with large paintings over them as well as smaller painting lay on the walls around the rest of the room. This room had cream walls with brown rafters on the roof. Various tables and couches as well as armchairs scattered around the room such as a red and a blue armchair beside the fireplace. There was also a large bay window at the back that looked out on the gardens along with a door that lead out to the gardens.

I then once again left the room with David to enter what I took to be the drawing room. This room was a little smaller than the others. It had a white ceiling with designs and a small chandelier in its centre. Brown panels went around the top of the walls and down its walls separating windows, lights and paintings that were around the wall. The walls were a deep dark green along with the curtains on the windows.. It was very classy. Two cream and gold couches were in the middle of the room across from eachother along with a cream armchair. The floor was a colour of different woods and finally there was a red table in the middle with wine glasses and books on top of it.

David then squeezed my hand and lead me to the kitchen. The kitchen was large with loads of windows and doors that lead outside. There was a chestnut covered table in the middle with chairs. At the far end was the brown kitchen cupboards along with a sink, microwave, fridge and countertops which were made of marble. A large marble island stood in its centre. Finally the room was completed by a large cream aga at the end.

I then left the kitchen and entered a small but fine wine cellar. The wine cellars stone brick ceiling was like a churches with arches going off in all directions from a centre point. A small light with gold cover was dangling from the ceiling. There were shelves of all different wine bottles all over the room from red to white from all different origins. A small island was in the centre with wine stacked underneath. The floor was light grey covered tiles.

I left that room only to enter a room with an incredible indoor swimming pool. It had columns all around like a roman bath. There were mosaics around the walls and seats around. There was also a Jacuzzi in one corner.

I was then pulled into another room which was a home cinema. The room was large with the side walls having shelves stacked with DVD's and a huge cinema screen. There were loads of seats all red and looking comfy. They all also had cup holders in them and large speakers stood on each side of the screen.

I was then lead out that room and up the fine staircase. We then turned down a hallway with artwork on either side and David opened a door that lead into a billiards room with a library attached. The Billiards room had chestnut floorboards and brown walls. A very old looking carpet in the middle of the floor. A fine, large pool table was on top with two green lights hanging over it. There were also large windows around the room to allow people to look out on the grounds. A fireplace sat at the end with two cream armchairs attached and finally a poker table sat near the pool one. The library section of the room was up two small staircases. As we got up I could see stacks of shelves filled with books to the brim. The shelves were all attached by wooden arches. There were large windows with cream curtains attached. The floor was a mixture of deep red carpet and deep brown wood. There were small tables around and a wooden globe also. I could finally see armchairs around the room and finally black ladders on the shelves to no doubt allow us to get the books at the top. Any collage would be proud to have.

We then left and carried on to the tour. He then lead me into a bedroom. Quite a big bedroom I might add. The room had a wooden floor with a double four posted bed on the centre back wall of the room. There was three large windows with gold curtains and roof rafters overhead. A fireplace was in the opposite wall to the bed with two armchairs and a rug in front of it. There was an ensuite bathroom and a walk in wardrobe on one side of the room as well as two chestnut bedside lockers as well as lamps on top of them. The bed duvet was white with white pillows and gold cushions as well as bed cover for decoration. Finally a chandelier in the middle of the room completed it. David then squeezed my hand and lead me back out.

The next bedroom we entered was also large. This bedroom again had a chandelier and gold curtains. A fine Victorian king sized bed was on the back wall with two brown dressers. The room walls were covered in gold styled wallpaper. The bed was covered with a gold and green cover with cushions to mach on top. Across from the bed was a white couch with a table behind and armchairs in front. Like the other bedroom there was a walk in wardrobe and ensuite.

I again followed David out and he took me to another bedroom. This room had two compartments. A sitting area and bedroom. This room had a fire place cut into a wall which separated both rooms. Like the others there was a walk in wardrobe and ensuite. The bed was against the back wall. It was a double bed with a gold headboard and cushions along with a white cover duvet. The walls were gold. The floor was dark wood. The sitting area had a table and white chairs around it. There was large windows with curtains.

I was lead into another bedroom with cream walls and a white ceiling. Small circular lights were embedded into the ceiling. There was also a sitting room area with a large bay window with gold curtains. Cream coloured couches and armchairs. In the sitting area was a chandelier. This room unlike the other had a white carpet. There were two drawers beige the bed. The bed was covered in again white covers and gold cushions.

"Come on I've two more rooms to show you pet". We left that room and stopped at a double door.

"This I feel should be our room darling". David then opened it to reveal another amazing bedroom and sitting area. With like the others a walk in wardrobe and ensuite bathroom. The room itself had white covered walls and carpet with one wall made of glass which had an incredible view of the estate. There was a large chandelier in the centre and a large king sized bed on the back wall. Two dark brown dressers were on either side of the bed with cream coloured couches and seats in the sitting area. The bed was covered in a white duvet and cream cushions. With a mixture of cream and dark brown headboard behind. There were also a few dark green plants around which suited the room. I loved it and completely agreed with David that this was to be our bedroom. I then walked over to the walk in closet to have a look inside with David following on my heels. I opened the white door to see many women's dreams.

The closet was massive with white closets and silver hangers as well as cream carpet. There were two cream couches in the centre with a glass table. There were racks full of clothes and shelves of shoes as well as bags and purses. David then opened a closet to reveal a full cupboard full of expensive jewellery from sapphire rings to silver earrings. I was in awe as it was amazing.

"These are all for you my love" David whispered before I went out the door and into the bathroom.

The bathroom was just as amazing with marble floors and gold coloured walls. There was a circular bath embedded also in limestone with columns around. There was a sink in a marble counter and a toilet as well as various cupboards. I was amazed as this place just kept getting better and better. David then walked in and wrapped his arms around me.

"Come on love it is time for bed". I then for the first time noticed out the window that the sun was coming up. I quickly did my bathroom routine with all the supplies that were already in the batheroom for me and entered the bedroom once again.

"Right boys bed time" David called coming back in from the hall.

"Right wait were is Jessie sleeping?" Paul asked

"With me"

"Fine" he huffed "but only because I can't be bothered to take her from you tonight". I then quickly changed into my nightdress which I had brought from my bag before climbing into bed. The other three boys came in one by one to say goodnight by kissing me. Paul was the last and as he kissed me he whispered,

"God baby you are even more sexier in that nightdress" "Why don't you take it off and I'll show you real pleasure" My breathing became laboured as that sounded amazing. However David had other ideas.

"Paul out!" he ordered causing Paul to smirk but get up and start leaving not before turning around and purring,

"One of these days baby I'm going to make you scream in pleasure". David then shut the door in his face and crawled back in beside me, pulling me against his chest.

"Typical Paul" "Although..."

"Not now lover boy" I said turning on my side to go to sleep.

"Alright but soon enough you will be ours" David smirked turning off the bedside light and holding me close. We then both began to drift off and I wondered what tomorrow would bring?


	10. Chapter 10

We spend the next few days hanging out in the castle and around the grounds.

When I awoke one night I discovered the bed to be empty.

"Must be down with the boys" I thought climbing out of bed. I then got changed into a casual clothes before leaving the room and heading downstairs. I found all four boys in the dining room, finishing off breakfast, Marko was the first to notice me. He jumped up and proceeded to hug me.

"Evening Darling". I then looked out the window to see it was in fact dark outside meaning it was night and that I had in fact slept right through the day.

"You want something to eat?"

"Yes please"

"Right here it is" Marko mused disappearing and quickly reappearing. He placed a delicious breakfast in front of me. Containing everything from lushes fruit to hash browns and toast. The minute I placed the food in my mouth. It exploded it such intense but amazing flavours. It was so tasty.

"That good Chicken?" Paul laughed.

"Yes thanks"

"Good". We then all chatted before finishing off breakfast.

Once breakfast was done we decided to just chill out in the living room to let the stomach's settle before going for a swim. Finally it was time to go for a dip. We all bolted to the pool and the boys headed to one changing room while I went to a separate one. When I entered I noticed a purple bathing suit hanging on a hanger waiting for me with a note attached. The note read,

Enjoy the bathing suit my Baby Cakes. Can't wait to see you in it

Love for eternity

Paul :)

I just rolled my eyes as typical Paul and his perverted mind. I quickly took the bathing suit off its hanger. However as I was putting it on. My heart couldn't help but hurt as I missed my brother and mum. I just hoped my brother was okay after he had escaped the clutches of the boys and my mum believed I was staying with friends so she wouldn't worry. I realised that I needed to be back with my family to allow me to figure my next move meaning was I ready to leave them behind. I decided that when I came back in from swimming I was going to escape. I knew it was going to hurt the boys but I needed to be with my family and I wasn't sure if David would let me do that. Since I remembered the route back to the boat and knew the spot to stand on for the gate to open. As well as the fact that if I escaped through the changing room back window which I intended to do. The quad bikes were parked around the corner. I could easily use that to aid my escape. I knew that I could somewhat drive the boat back to land since my older cousin taught me last summer. Now I had to test just how much I'd listened in that conversation by doing this.

I then quickly finished changing and left to go to the pool. When I emerged Marko let out a whoop at seeing me in the bathing suit. Making me blush and he laugh. He then turned to David and Paul who were chilling, talking in the Jacuzzi with a bottle of what appeared to be champagne between them.

"Paul you may be a little shit sometimes but you do know how to pick hot bathing suits". Paul and David looked up, smirking when they laid eyes on me. Paul then strangely burst out laughing turning to Marko.

"I don't know if the first thing you said was good or not but the second thing was" "Thanks man". Marko then swam over to the steps and beckoned me in. I slowly walked over and all of a sudden Marko yanked me off my feet and into the pool. I screamed as the water was freezing and I got such a fright. I immediately jumped out and bolted to the Jacuzzi knowing it was warm. Trying to relax. David placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Sweetheart hey are you okay?" he breathed with concern lacing his voice. I tried to breath normally before I headed into a full blown panic attack.

"Hey babe, Marko didn't mean to" "He was just trying to have fun with yeah" Paul said trying to lighten the mood.

"Paul picking someone up and throwing them into water is never a good idea"

"Baby loosen up". That made me a little angry as Paul had no idea about what had happened to me when I was seven by a pool at my cousins place. I decided to tell him as I did not want them to do this again as this time I got lucky.

"Paul and boys there is a reason why I reacted like this". Dwayne by this point had appeared and along with Marko and both were sitting, anxiously on the side of the Jacuzzi, waiting for me to continue with concern like the other boys shown clearly on their faces.

"When I was seven years old" "My family and I were at my cousins house who has a pool" "My older cousin Frankie thought it would be a funny idea to sneak up and throw me in the pool as a joke" "So he did that" "He fired me into the pool and I had an extreme panic attack" "I have suffered from them since I was three and so when he shocked me by throwing me into the pool, I panicked and began to basically drown" "My other cousin jumped in and grabbed me" "She threw me up on the bank and began doing CPR as I had stopped breathing by this point" "They got me back and transported me to hospital and I spend a week there" "Today I am still not the biggest fan of water and that is way I freaked out back there". All the boys looked sad and sorry at me.

"I'm sorry Cupcake I didn't know" "Please forgive me" Marko pleaded.

"I forgive you I know you didn't mean to" I said hugging him.

"And me too as I had no idea" Paul said sadly. I then hugged him.

"Does this just happen when you face water?" Dwayne asked

"No it can happen whenever I am faced with a scary situation"

"Is there any medication you can take for it?"

"No but I can do exercises to calm me down or prevent a panic attack"

We then moved into the pool and swam around. We were all having fun playing with eachother and passing ball around. It was really fun. After a while we decided to get out and changed which meant it was time for me to put my plan into action. I loved the boys but I needed to see my family. I knew since these boys were not human I had to be extra careful as one wrong move and my plan would be blown. So after I entered the changing room I quickly changed and proceeded to try and get out the back window. Thankfully after a bit of jiggling, it gave in and opened. I slowly and silently crawled through the space. Jumping out the window and landing safely on the other side. I cautiously crept around the corner, being careful not to be seen. Thankfully no one was around so I quickly climbed onto one of the quad bikes and took off, speeding for the gate. I was terrified that they would hear me and then I'd be in real trouble. I stopped my bike on the spot where I thought the gate would open and nothing happened. I felt as if my heart was breaking as I just desperately wanted to see my family. I then moved a little bit over to see if that would work and thankfully it did. the gates parted and I sped through. I quickly reached the pier where the boat was and rang my friend Samantha who I knew lived close to where the boat would end up when I touched land. She thankfully answered after three rings.

"Hey girl what's up?" she said in her usual cheery voice.

"Sam I need you to come and collect me" "I will be arriving at the old pier near your house"

"Ok relax" "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah I will be there in half an hour and I just need you to collect me and take me home"

"Ok leaving now"

"Right thanks bye". I hung up my phone and climbed onto the boat.

"Now time to use my knock on to work this thing". Thankfully the keys were still in the ignition as Dwayne must have thought no one would steal the boat in such a isolated place like this. Sadly for him, he thought wrong. I turned the key in the ignition and set off. Driving the boat I was terrified as I had no idea what I was doing. Before I knew it I was pulling into the pier giving the speed I was travelling. Where Sam was waiting for me. I parked the boat and jumped off, desperate to get away from that thing and ran up to Sam. We hugged before climbing into her car. Since Sam was eighteen, she could drive. She then headed for my place. As we were driving and making small talk, Sam asked,

"Hey girl you ok?" Not wanting to involve her with myself and the boys I decided to keep quiet.

"Yeah fine"

"Ok you know you can talk to me if you need to"

"Thanks but I'm fine" I lied as inside I was nervous at what the boys would do when they found me gone. Finally we arrived at my drive-way and I hugged her goodbye before hopping out of the car. I then walked up and unlocked the door. The minute I stepped inside, I was almost knocked off my feet by my brother.

"You came back"

"Yes for now"

"What do you mean for now?"

"I will probably go back"

"Jessie you can't be serious" "These guys are cold blooded killers"

"You don't know them like I do"

"Jessie wake up they have placed you under their spell"

"Enough Luke" I said irritated as he really didn't know the boys that well so he had no right to say things like that about them.

"Now come on I want to see mum" "You didn't tell her about anything did you?"

"No but Jess..."

"No but Luke if you tell her" "You will put her right in the line of fire, the less she knows the better". Realization seemed to hit him square in the face as he nodded. I then grabbed him and we headed to the kitchen.

When we entered my mum was making pizza and had just placed it in the oven.

"Hey mum" I said hugging her from behind.

"Hi Honey, how was the sleepover?"

"Good" I lied

"Great well dinner will be done in fifteen minutes"

"Grand" I said sitting at the table". Fifteen minutes later a delicious pizza was placed on the table and we all began to took in while making small talk. Afterwards I was surprised to see that it had reached ten o'clock on our kitchen clock so I decided to go to bed exhausted from my gutsy escape attempt. Luke and I told mum we were going to bed before heading to our room.

As we shut our bedroom door. Luke turned to me.

"How did you escape?"

"It's a long story and I'll tell you tomorrow"

"Alright" Luke said climbing into his bed while I climbed into mine. I then switched the light off and wondered what my life held for me next?


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: To begin with thanks you all for the favourites and reviews, keep them coming. This chapter deals with a twist and has a lot of violence. You have been warned! Please keep reviewing so I will know whether or not to continue with this story.**

As the days went by there seemed to no sign of the boys. Then again we avoided the boardwalk at all cost and stayed well away from the cemetery. Things in my life seemed to be going really well I had received a glowing report card and YTC had chosen Grease to do for our next production which I love. Rumours about the crypt however still hung around school as well as the fact that four mysterious bad boys had been seen around the boardwalk causing the girls to go googly eyes at them. From the description I knew that they matched the boys to a T. People were also starting once again to disappear leaving some people to believe that the Santa Carla Serial Killer had returned since whoever they were had never been caught. I knew all well and good that it was the boys and it would be only a matter of time before I came face to face with them again. However as the days continued to go by my heart once again began to feel sore.

Before long two weeks had passed with no sign of them anywhere near me. However my guard was still high up in the air as I knew all well and good that these boys were not just going to disappear from my life so easily and I had no doubt that they would be coming for me sooner rather then later. For some strange and bizarre reason I felt like I couldn't help but miss and long for the boys and secretly hoped sooner or later they would come and get me. However my fear of them coming for me weighted even more on my shoulders then that. As I was terrified to wonder what punishment they would give me for escaping their clutches. After all they could easily torture and kill me or my family and I would never forgive myself if they laid a hand on my family. Knowing that it would be completely my fault.

During the two weeks before school let out for Christmas mum had picked it a good time to introduce her children to her new boyfriend Barry. From the minute he walked through the front door. I had an uneasy feeling about him, as if something was not right about him but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

Barry was a tall, stocky, well built man with short black hair and piercing brown eyes. Similar to David's except that David's were blue. He had a buzz cut of short black hair on the top of his head. He had a silver stud earring in one ear and looked to be about the same height as Paul at 6'3. Mum seemed to gush to us about how good looking he was right in front of him. Which he no doubt enjoyed as he smirked. When he introduced himself to us, he seemed to be acting too nice. I immediately disliked him and wanted to keep my mum and Luke away from him. Mum then announced to the world that Barry would be moving in with us that very night and would one day hopefully become my stepdad. My heart jolted as I didn't like him and to have him living in the same house as us put me on edge . Long behold he moved in that very night.

As the days progressed however my thoughts and feeling about him began to flourish as Luke and I started to see his darker streak come through. It began to appear first when mum was at work and if Luke or I would do something wrong like not come home from school at a time that he wanted us to, to us doing something wrong or forgetting to do something he asked. He would yell at us and even lock us in our rooms which was something he had no right to do. As the days went on I began to dread being in my own home as it was becoming a nightmare and desperately wanted the boys to come and get me regardless of what punishment they would inflict on me for running away from them .

Then one night it all spiralled out of control. I was sitting in Luke and I's room drawing when suddenly I heard a commotion from the living room. Since I knew all well that my mother was still at work, I knew it had to be between Barry and my brother. I immediately rushed towards the living room where I saw my brother lying on the ground with Barry standing over him. It quickly occurred to me that he had hit my brother.

"Get away from him" I screamed, pushing him away and going to my brothers aid. He was silently crying giving me the indication that Barry had belted him hard.

"The little brat deserved it now bitch move I'm not finished with him yet"

"No!" "You have no right to hit him or anyone now get out of my way" I roared trying to help my brother to his feet.

"How dare you speak to me like that" "I am the man of this house now and you both will respect me" he growled. From the way he was talking I could tell that he was drunk and could smell the alcohol coming from his breath.

"Right then you little bitch I think it is time you learn manners". In a split second Barry grabbed me and dragged me down the corridor to mum's room.

"Let her go" Luke yelled running after us. Barry didn't acknowledge him just carried on. Dragging me into the bedroom and shutting the door, locking it. He turned at once with fury etched in his eyes and I knew at once I was in trouble. He then smacked me right across the face, making my vision blurry before kicking me in the stomach. I sank to the floor trying to breath as he continued to kick and punch me. I then heard me should crack and knew it was broken. I could hear my brother yelling and trying to get in from outside the door.

All at once the beating suddenly stopped and he stared at me crumbled on the ground bleeding and in pain. He then got this sick smirk on his face so I knew it wasn't over.

"Now time for my fun" he laughed. He then grabbed me and despite my cries of agony through me on the bed. As I lay there trying to catch my breath, he began to remove his belt and I knew what he was going to do. He was going to rape me. I desperately tried to get off the bed and to escape but no luck as he grabbed me, getting on top and pushed into me after ripping my clothes off. I screamed and could hear my brother crying through the door as he knew what was going on.

"O yes you are a virgin" he moaned pushing in deeper making me cry out in agony. After what felt like eternity he got off me and left the room. Pushing my brother out of the way. My brother with tears rolling down his face ran towards me.

"O Jess I'm so sorry"

"Don't be sorry Luke come on we have to get outta her". Luke placed his arms around me and guided me into our room, carefully so Barry wouldn't see and locked our door to keep him out. He then opened the window and guided me out before climbing out himself.

"Where are we going to go?" Luke said

"Come on I need you to get the quad bike". He looked at me in wonder but cooperated knowing from the sound of my voice that now was not the time for messing. He silently crept into the garage and wheeled the quad out. He then climbed on and I got on behind him.

"Just go where I tell you to go". I needed the boys despite the danger I wanted them as I couldn't stand another minute in this house. I wanted my boys but I knew if I didn't get there soon I might not be around for much longer as everything hurt and my head was spinning. I didn't care what kind of punishment they inflicted on me as anything was better than the pain I just went through.

Luke and I then took off and I tried to stay consciences by taking deep breathes. Finally after what felt like forever we arrived at the pier. Using my phone as a light source we made our way to the edge. Remarkably the boat was still there. I instructed Luke to put me on the boat which he did. I mustered up all my strength and drove the boat out of the pier, terrified that Barry was coming for us. Once we were out on the ocean I picked up speed before coming to the swamp area, blocked by the droopy willow trees.

"Luke I need you to push back the branches" I said hoarsely . He didn't hesitant and did that. We got through and continued on. Finally we stopped at the pier and climbed off the boat. Amazingly the quad was also still there. By now my breathing was strained and I was exhausted but I knew I had to get to the house. I climbed onto the bike and pulled Luke on behind me. Mastering my last inch of strength I took off before finally coming to the black iron gates. I stopped on the marker and it opened. I then sped through. Finally we reached the gardens and I could see the entrance of the house. I stopped as I was exhausted. Luke then hopped off and began to help me get to the entrance. I then just couldn't do it anymore and collapsed to the ground.

"Jessie!" "Jessie stay with me" Luke cried "Help, somebody help!" I then turned my head to the door, desperately hoping the boys would emerge. Just as I was about to black out I saw the hall light come on and the door open. Everything then went black as night.


End file.
